The Rose and the Revenant
by Mr.Nevermore
Summary: AU, Humans, our greatest creations and mistakes, we never meant for them to find those crystals. now they have all but forgotten us, all save our eldest brother, for he is who's children they fight. now its up to our latest creation, a human of strange strengths, to bring about the old stories once more. I DON'T OWN RWBY. OC/Ruby.
1. Introduction

**Alrighty, hello everyone, Nevermore here, thank you for clicking on my first ever fan fiction. Now I know that there are a lot of RWBY au's, but I just thought of this and decided "fuck it, let's print it off". So here we go, an AU where the grimm actually have purpose, where a religion is long dead, and where my OC ends up paired with ruby…that part is my problem right now, im not a good author so please don't flame or hate me, and yes, I will try my hand at sexual contact later on.**

 **So until then, this is madness, signing out.**

 **\- Long ago, before man, there reined six entities, each representing an element of the world.**

 **The entities created this world, bringing about nature, animals, the sea and skies, all thanks to their power…. but after millennium, the entities grew restless.**

 **The second eldest, an entity of pure light, decided to propose a new inhabitant to the world, mankind.**

 **So with the idea, the entity sought her brothers to help her, for they all had a hand in this creation.**

 **The entities of earth and sea shaped the mold from clay, the entity of fire cured it under intense heats, the entity of air gave it air to breathe, the entity of light gave it a soul, while the eldest, the entity of darkness, gave this creation dark secrets. Now molded and alive, the creation was set onto the land, and looked up towards its creators and asked for a companion.**

 **Shocked by its apparent intellect, they obliged the creation, making another, slightly different model for the first to keep close.**

 **Months passed, then years, their creation continued to expand, more and more created each day, the humans worshiped all the entities save for one, the eldest, the entity of darkness, GRIMM.**

 **Finally tired of being ignored and blamed for all the bad the humans did, he decided to exact vengeance by make a creation on his own, beings of pure darkness and carnage, as you know them today, THE CREAURES OF GRIMM.**

 **The humans prayed to us, they began sacrificing themselves thinking it would please us, it did not, it made us disgusted, made us retreat away from them, deep into the earth.**

 **They cursed us for abandoning them, for leaving them to defend against our brother's children.**

 **Years passed since we retreated, humans died and were born, but our brother still sent his creatures to hunt them, and we did nothing.**

 **The earth around us, we fell into a deep deep sleep, allowing our powers to seep freely into the stone surrounding us.**

 **The humans found moments of peace, delving into the earth, collecting ores to hopefully combat the creatures of Grimm, but instead finding nothing but stone….and veins of five glowing crystals.**

 **Taking these shards of powers unknown in hand, they used our strength against our brother's children, destroying them and turning them to ichor, appropriately naming these stones DUST.**

 **We should have never let these powers seep into stone, for now the humans have forgotten us, and now seek to go beyond our world, towards a new home, seeking to only further their own goals.**

 **But even if most have forgotten us, a few have told our stories since the dawn of mankind to now, some still believe in us.**

 **Now our fate lies with two young humans, the last two who believe in our strength, in our stories.**

 **They will fight for their kind, against our brothers creations, and perhaps one day, seek to awaken us from our sleep.**

 **It is their fate to meet, to share the stories with others, and perhaps, break past the humans greed and sin.**

 **Again, Nevermore here, reminder not to flame, and constructive criticism is appreciated. This will take some time, and I have next to no idea what you will expect, so in due time, things will reveal themselves.**


	2. Chapter 1: Adrian Grimm

Hey guys, Nevermore here for the first real chapter (intro not counting), Anyways, just gonna do the disclaimer

I DON'T OWN RWBY, they belong to rooster teeth and monty oum (bless his soul)

Student file

Name: Adrian Grimm

Age: 18

Height: 6' 2"

Weight: 220

Hair: ashen grey

Semblance: Carnivore (upon attaching to you, copies other semblances.)

Weapons: shoulder mounted coffin mortar called dead weight, silver scythe titled Thanatos, Silver claw gauntlets called Janus with revolving wheel on back to cycle dust for added effects.

Notes: Adrian excelled in tactics, history, and combat training, single handedly taking out half a class in a group training exercise. I advise accepting him due to how useful he would be when hunting down Grimm.

P.S. I will be waiting with him near signal for you to meet him

P.P.S bring my nieces ruby and yang with you, it has been a while since I saw them

Signed. Qrow Branwen

As ozpin read the transcripts, he couldn't help but wonder who trained this boy, and what he would do to the teams in the first and later years.

"Glynda, free up any afternoon meetings, I am going to investigate a potential new student" Ozpin spoke through his scroll as he was already walking towards the landing docks to hitch a ride.

"of course sir, will there be anything else?" came the reply from his scroll.

Ozpin thought for a second. "yes, send team RWBY to the landing area to accompany me, and excuse them for the week to show the new student around." Was his reply.

"very well sir" was Glynda's reply.

Upon landing, ruby and yang stepped out to be greeted by their uncle, who walked up and hugged them before turning to ozpin. "thanks for bringing them, but we didn't expect you so soon, so he is still asleep." Ozpin nodded upon hearing this and walked off the bullhead with Weiss and Blake behind him.

Qrow led them to his campsite, a man leaning against a tree covered by a black and red trench coat, a wheel on the back with the five basic types of dust, immediately ruby rushed over and looked at it, yammering on and on about what it could possibly be used for, accidentally waking the man. "if you want to know what it does, you have to fight me to learn." He spoke, tone cold and emotionless. Ruby darted away in shock as the man stood up, his coat falling, chain like images laced his arms, black hair slicked back, a pair of black cargo pants and steel toed boots. "so what do you say little red, want to see what my weaponry does?"

The person stood, shouldering his coat and some a coffin shaped shoulder mount. Backing away, ruby unfurls crescent rose, while the other people just watch as the coffin lifts up, a gun barrel coming from the top and firing a shot, only to be deflected by ruby's scythe. "Good reaction times little red, but can you face a salvo?" He asked, and not seconds later four more shots echoed from the coffin. Ruby blocked all but one, which knocked her over onto the ground.

"Shame, would have been fun if you could" he said, the gun/ coffin rolling back to its spot on his right shoulder blade. Walking over to her, he hold out a hand which she grabs, pulling herself up.

"Names adrian grimm, and who might you be little red?" He asked.

She looked at him and smiled "ruby rose."

This caught him off guard, he just beat down his teachers niece. "Mr. branwens niece, somehow thought you would be able to beat me, but then again, you are younger than me."

"Hey, it's not my fault you cheated, those were concussive rounds, i'm lucky the first didn't knock me down, or else yang would have punched you, still might" she whined while dusting off her skirt.

As if on cue, yang threw a punch at Adrian's head, his reflexes causing him to duck and counter, an open palm hitting her in the chest, knocking the wind out of her and bringing her to her knees.

"Don't try that again blondie, i am restrained at the best of times, right after firing a few shells isn't that time, shakes your body and nerves." Adrian scolded her before offering a hand to help her up. As she took his hand, she winced, getting a confused look from adrian. Looking down at his own hands, he begins to frown. "Well shit…."

"What is it mister grimm?" Ozpin asked, startling everyone because they forgot he was there.

"Well….seems retaliating against blondie over there triggered my semblance….which may be both a burden and a boon, haven't decided yet" he said, showing the palm of his hand, a tattoo like mouth with jagged teeth smiling at everyone. "I call it carnivore, basically because it devours aura, and allows me to copy the targets semblance for myself."

Everyone but ozpin and qrow looked shocked, yang suddenly felt sick, blake just stared in shock, weiss was no better, but ruby looked at him for a bit….before jumping and squealing something about eating lots of cookies with the extra mouths, making everyone faceplant comically.

Recovering from his meeting with the dirt, adrian looked at ruby. "Red, my semblance doesn't work like that, it devours aura only, which i guess does sate your hunger for a little while, but you can't use it to eat cookies." And with that everyone ate dirt again.

"Well mister grimm, if you have everything, i would like to invite you to my school" spoke ozpin, standing and dusting off his suit. Looking at ozpin, adrian quirked an eyebrow, not speaking for a few minutes.

"And why on remnant would you want me there, i would probably just cause trouble, or have trouble caused for me due to…...unforeseen blood in my veins." This caused everyone, even qrow, to look at him questioningly.

"And what would that be mister grimm?" Asked ozpin

Adrian seemed apprehensive to answer, but with a heavy sigh, took off the earphones he had on (how noone saw is beyond them), a pair of black wolf ears perking up. "As far as i know, neither of my parents were faunus, yet here i am, ears and all." Adrian placed the earphones back on and looked them all over, surprised when none looked upset.

"Well, this certainly is something else, but you need not worry mister grimm, we have quite a few faunus students at beacon, so if that is your only concern, i await your answer" adrian just stared at ozpin for a bit, before smiling and pulling his coat on fully, grabbing a silver scythe and clawed gauntlets from the roots of the tree and turned back to them.

"So, when do we leave headmaster, and i will have a few requests while we are in the air for my stay" spoke adrian with a toothy smile, making everyone smile back.

 **OK, this is the first real chapter (intro lore doesn't count), and i think i did good. Please give me your input, no flames, and if you have anything to ask, such as if you want the current pairing to be adjusted, i will take that into consideration.**

 **As always, we are all mad here, so embrace it.**

 **~Nevermore signing off**


	3. Chapter 2: The Carnivore

**Welcome back**

 **Nevermore here, and i would like to say, thank you for actually looking into my story.**

 **So far since i am new, got 27 or so view and 1 follower, which isn't bad since i only did this cause i could, and this is being written the same night as the first two segments are posted, so things may change. But thank you, pm me if you have any questions, and if i get requests, i may add more people to adrian's little world.**

 **Disclaimer: i don't own RWBY, that's rooster teeth and Monty oum.**

 **Bullhead to beacon**

Adrian and company were sitting in the bullhead taking them to beacon, all was silent till Adrian spoke.

"So headmaster, about those conditions i mentioned…."

"And what would they be mister grimm?" Asked ozpin curiously.

"First off, no formalities, secondly, i need a room to myself, i will also need permissions to go down into the forest at any time, and i also need you not to put me with anyone, i can't have a team, lest they get hurt." He responded, staring at ozpin.

Ozpin looked at him and gave a small smile. "I am sure i can arrange most of that, but you will have to work with a team if you want to pass, therefore, you will be teamed up with team RWBY for the duration of your time at beacon."

Adrian couldn't help but smirk. "They better know what they will get from teaming with me"

Upon arrival at beacon, the girls walked of towards the lunch area, Adrian following behind them, his silver scythe and gauntlets gleaming in the sunlight.

"Hey Adrian, don't those weapons get heavy, especially the coffin?" Asked Ruby, earning her a smirk from Adrian.

"Not really, i got a few semblances that ease the strain, so i never notice it anymore." Was his response, ending the conversation as they entered the lunch hall.

Adrian looked around, visibly growing tense seeing a orange haired boy pulling on a rabbit faunus' ears. "Do pardon me girls, but i have to teach a lesson." Was all he said, walking towards cardin with his silver scythe extended to his right.

Seeing this new face nearing their leader, violent intent clear, the remainder of team CRDL got up and in adrians way, but ended up on the floor seconds after getting in his way, noses bleeding as Adrian continued towards their leader.

"Pardon me, but would you mind setting the rabbit down before you get hurt?" Asked ardian, causing cardin to turn and look at him.

"Who the fuck are you, and why should i?" Was his only words before he too ended up on the floor with his team.

"Names grimm, And the reason is, i don't take kindly to racists, or ginger males." He growled, crouching down to cardin's eye level, grabbing his hair and looking him in the eye. "So as long as i am here, you will not touch any faunus born, and will stay out of my path, lest you end up leaving here without being expelled" the tone he used sent shivers down the spines of those who could hear.

Turning away from the fallen time, adrian turned his attention to the rabbit faunus. "Are you ok little lady?" He asked her, making her blush slightly before nodding. "Good, i would hate for someone like you to be hurt." He said with a smile.

Behind him, cardin stood back up,picking his mace up, about to bring it down on adrian till ruby screamed, alerting the wolf faunus of what was going on, and causing him to turn, eyes shifting black and a vicious low growl echoing from his lips.

" **You still think you stand a chance, how PITIFUL** " He spoke, his voice distorted and dark.

Cardin recovering from a slight fear, decided to bring the mace down, knocking Adrian to the floor, the slight sound of bones cracking was heard by those nearby. Cardin smirked victoriously until more cracking sounds reached their ears.

" **You know, that REALLY hurt, and what's worse, everyone now can see what happens when i get real hurt.** " Spoke adrian as he pushed himself back up, his neck clearly broken. Once he was standing, he reached for his head, pushing it back up, and snapping it back in place, black liquid seeping from the wounds, sealing it.

Cardin and his goons slowly backed away while adrian cracked his neck back into the correct place. " **i advize running, cause once i am fixed, if you are still in my sight, i will kill and feast on you.** " Spoke Adrian in a deathly calm tone, making team CRDL run at speeds that would put ruby's semblance to shame.

Calming himself, adrian sat down at the nearest table, velvet and team RWBY coming up to sat silent for a minute till yang decided to break the silence.

"Well, that was a thing, but what did you do?" She asked

"That….was why i have the last name of grimm, that is pretty much the manifestation of my carnivore semblance, he is THE carnivore." He spoke soft and sorrowfully. "I found out about him at age four when a hunter attacked me, CARNIVORE took over and ate him, that's where the immense healing comes from, that was the hunters semblance."

Everyone looked at him in horror, and suddenly he gripped his head and started mumbling too low for them to hear….until he started chuckling, a dark sadistic chuckle. " **Scared of us now are you, that's good, that ought to keep you away from Adrian** " spoke that twisted voice " **he doesn't need women to drag him down, he still has so much to do, so many things to kill, so many semblances to feed off of."** And with that, adrian lowered himself, ready to pounce onto whoever got in his way.

Seeing his stance, the girls moved away after seeing the damage he could cause, allowing him to pounce past them, streaks of red flashing as his eyes moved, until he was out of sight.

Yang and ruby simply stared the way he left, a shattered window in his wake. And as they snap out of their daze, cue goodwitch bursting in and looking around.

"WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE" she screeched, causing blake and velvet flinch due to their enhanced hearing (animals, such burdens at times).

She stood waiting till ruby spoke up. "Cardin was tormenting velvet again and adrian got angry, after knocking his team down, ardian asked if velvet was ok, and cardin attacked him from behind, slamming him to the floor."

"And where is adrian now?" She asked

"He ummm…..kinda cracked his neck back and took and made cardin pee himself, then he broke out of the window and ran away." She finished, noting how goodwitch began massaging her temples.

"I told ozpin this was a bad idea…..we have to get him back before things get worse." She stated before turning and walking out of the lunch room.

 **OK, nevermore here.**

 **Just letting you know, i plan to have a second fic since the next chapter can go two ways, either he goes back to beacon, or the white fang discover him. Depending on the outcome, he could stay sane, or lose himself to THE CARNIVORE, so yeah, there will be another fic to hold the second route (giving in) and it will turn kinda darkish.**

 **Anyways, rate, review, and give me a few opinions.**

 **NEVERMORE OUT.**


	4. Chapter 3: paths split

**I'M BACK AGAIN**

 **Hello my readers, nevermore here again, for our fourth chapter to the rose and the revenant, this is the chapter that we see the decisions made, and the allies they bring. This one will be short, but asfter this one, i will do my best to make my chapters longer**

 **As before, must do disclaimers, i don't own RWBY, that belongs to rooster teeth and monty oum**

 **Adrians POV**

One moment i'm laying a beat down into some asshole, then next thing i know i'm in a forest, leaning on the ground, and evidence of my carnivore semblance taking control during the fight, but now i wonder what IT did and why we are here. Hearing a low feral growling to my left, i turn to see an alpha beowolf with its pack. Acting on instinct, i reach at my shoulder, only to see deadweight gone. 'Must have left it at beacon, oh well, guess i gotta fight without it' were my thoughts t the time.

"Come on you mangy mutts, COME AND GET SOME" i roared at the beowolf's, making them growl and charge towards me, i reach to my hip and bring the silver scythe to full mast, swinging down onto a regular beowolf, jumping over the body and charging towards the rest of the pack.

 **3rd person POV**

When team RWBY and glynda reached where they thought adrian went, they find the are decimated, ichor and blood sprayed on the ground, large gashes in the ground and trees, all of them thinking a battle had gone on here, but footprints leading away alerted them that the battle had continued moving.

A little whiles away, a woman in a red dress with black hair stood watching the scene before her, someone so young taking down a whole pack of grimm by himself, to say she was impressed may be a bit hopeful, but she did seem to enjoy watching from afar. As the last beowolf fell, she stepped into the clearing where adrian stood.

"Well now young man, that was quite the impressive feat you pulled off, not many can stand alone against a pack that size and live." she complimented, a smirk upon her lips. "How would you like to come with me and help out with a little….problem me and a few associates have?"

"Sorry lady, but for right now, i can't be near anybody, lest they feel what my semblance can do." he answered, earning a frown from her. "Perhaps another time, but until then, please leave the area."

Cinder seemed to look down at that. "How disappointing, well, if you change your mind, you can find me" and with those words, she departed, leaving adrian to his thoughts.

' _On the one hand, that woman could help me, she had a dark feeling about her, on the other hand, that would kinda betray my purpose in joining a combat school.'_ he thought, sitting in the ichor soaked grass.

He had to choose here, go with the woman, or return to beacon as a monster.

 **Short chapter is short, and sorry if it takes a while to do my chapters, i am working through my last few months of highschool.**

 **The paths will be split into two different fan fictions, this is the beacon route as you know by now, also called the light, while the other will end up with his acceptance of his power.**

 **Anyways, the is , signing off.**


End file.
